Sibling Rivalry
by Voodoo Doll Mana
Summary: What if Heero Yuy had a younger sister that was also a Gundam pilot?
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Heero Yuy of Gundam Wing, I just like writing about them so please don't get angry.**_

**Heero Yuy jumped from the cockpit of the Wing Zero, staring at the fallen old Gundam named Arkcraft. He moved closer to it, a dark shadow in his cold, Prussian blue eyes. He jumped upon the fallen Gundam like a wild cat on it's prey. Smashing the controls in frustration, he pried open the door to the cockpit himself. Heero didn't even pause before pulling the body from the Gundam and tossing the light, lithe body over his shoulder, and jumping away as the cockpit burst into flames. He returned to the feet of his own Gundam, dropping his semi-conscious opponent to the ground. Heero looked back for a moment, watching the other Gundam burn, before settling down next to the pilot's body. He finally looked over at the pilot, rolling whoever they were on to their back. He closed his eyes, groaning inwardly and looked away once he had seen the female, carbon copy face of himself. **

**"Damn it Noa," he cursed out coldly as he looked back to her face, his cold eyes meeting even colder Prussian blue eyes. Blood dribbled from a cut on the girl's lip down the corner of her frowning mouth. To a common observer of the two in the fading sunlight, the only difference, other then their sex, between the two was the color of their hair. The boy's was a rich, dark brown while the girl's was lighter, and more of a deep chestnut. She sat up slowly, clutching her injured side as she did. Blood slipped through her fingers, staining her shirt, yet she remained dangerously quiet. Heero sat there, waiting for the girl to admit defeat. She never would, and neither would he. Both would fight to the death. Too much alike in some ways, and yet in others they were the opposite. Heero looked over at her, realizing just how much she had grown. Two years, only two years younger then him. She was young still, only fourteen at the most he guessed, but the red blood that was slipping to the ground from the wound, was the same that was coursing through his veins as well. The silence was broken by her low, cold voice. **

**"I will kill you, Heero Yuy," she growled at last, her voice as dark and serious as his. Heero didn't even look at Noa. She'd been telling him that for years, and every time they battled he defeated her ,then saved her scrawny ass from the wreckage of her spit and glue Gundam . That too had gone on for years. He didn't even know why he even tried anymore. Probably because he saw too much of himself in those sapphire orbs that were now burning into his back from under her wicked glare. **

**"Your left shoulder's dislocated. That gun you have is too heavy for you to handle on your Gundam," he commented, pointing out her newest flaw. He felt her move closer, like always. And as the years before, he set her arm back for her, not a cry of pain, a wince, or even and twitch coming from her. The 'thank you' and the 'your welcome' was exchanged silently between the rival siblings. **

**"You've gotten lighter, Noa," he said as he looked back at her. She didn't say anything as she started to bandage up her wounded ribs. "Won't help you any in our next battle. If you keep getting thinner, the next time we fight, you'll break after the first blow." That was about as close as he got to worrying about her health. He eyed her again, still taken by her age. She had grown so much since then. She had to be about 5'3", just a little shorter then him. She was lithe and a little to far on the thin side, but agile and quick. She looked like a gymnast or a dancer. Her hair was cropped short, boyishly almost. He smirked inwardly. He'd been the one to do that to her. He'd cut off her long, beautiful red braid after it got caught the last time he tried to get her out of that broken down scrap of metal. It suited her better short like that. Long hair looked fancy and nice on her, but the short hair was more harsh, like her. Her side wound wasn't that bad, just enough she was too weak to attack him and try to kill him. Didn't matter, he thought as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, This time, the time of silence when she was bandaging herself up, and sometimes even him, was the only real time he got with her. He wondered which one of his parents they took after. All he knew is that both his mother and father had blue eyes, simple rule of genetics. He really didn't remember home, it was just a blurry flash of memories like faded black and white photographs. He remembered Noa clearly though. He remembered her face, because it was his face too. **

**"It's best this way, Heero. To die at our own sibling's hands then another's. That way there's no debt for the other to carry on, no revenge for us to worry over," she murmured softly , making him look at her oddly. He saw something deep in her eyes, something new and frightening. Want, if he could put a name to it. The want to be loved by her brother, the want for him to be her family like when they were children, to prove herself his equal. The undying want to make him proud. It struck him deep inside just why she had ended up like this, like him. She was trying to show him she was his sister and equal and willing to die if that's what it took. He looked away, a warm feeling filling an emptiness deep inside of him. He stood up then, his face turned so she could see his profile in the dieing sunlight. **

**"I will kill you, Noa, when the battle is fair," he swore in his normal chilled voice. **

**"You'll die first," she bit back at him, as she rose, her voice as cold and menacing as his. He turned his face away from her, hiding a smile of pride. **

_**Until then little sister, until then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The roadside diner was nearly disserted this time of night. Jen sighed as she shinned another spoon before setting it aside in the ever growing pile of shinned cutlery. Jen's weary eye drifted over the empty booths, save for one. A young man, sitting all alone in the back booth, watching the door from behind the brim of his black ball cap. His coffee sat cold in his cup, the cup of tea across from him equally as cold. Jen felt bad for the kid, who couldn't have been older than sixteen. Obviously, he'd been stood up and just hadn't accepted it yet. Jen made eyes with Pat, the cook on duty that night. The large man shrugged slight to Jen's silent question and went back to reading his newspaper. **

**"Alright, I'll just do this myself," Jen said to herself softly. She grabbed the coffee pot and wandered back around the counter towards the young man.**

**"Refill?" she murmured. The boy just shook his head 'no', his eyes never leaving the door for a moment. Jen felt her heart sink.**

**"Listen, kiddo, she ain't coming," Jen whispered comfortingly to the boy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The boy's head shot up, his Prussian blue eyes shooting daggers through Jen. Jen gasped and stumbled backward, dropping the coffee pot. The sound of the shattering glass rocked the tense silence of the diner. Pat's paper lowered fractionally as Jen dropped to the ground, trying to mop up the coffee.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm just clumsy," Jen lied, not daring to meet those burning blue eyes again. **

**"She's never been late before," she heard him whisper softly. Jen slowly raised her head up, looking back to the young man. He had his head bowed, staring blankly at the stained tabletop. Jen felt her heart twist in her chest. There was something so lost about the young man. **

**"Hey, maybe she got held up," Pat piped in from behind the counter, his newspaper rustling as he folded it back up, "OZ has had most of the roads blocked through here after that Gundam attack on the base yesterday."**

**"Yeah, she's probably just running late taking one of the back roads," Jen offered sweetly, but it sounded lame even to her ears. The boy had been sitting in the same booth for over three hours. She wasn't going to show. Jen's heart leaped to her throat when she heard the doorbell jungle as the diner's door swung open. A young, blond woman walked in, her emerald eyes scanning the diner with an almost military precision. She was dressed in jeans and a hoodie blazing the local college's logo, but Jen could see the woman carried herself with the air of a dignitary. Could this be the boy's mystery girl? Jen glanced to the boy from under her lashes, puzzled. He was sitting stiffer in his seat, obviously he wasn't expecting this visitor tonight. The woman saw the boy and walked over with the crisp, mechanical movements of a person military trained. It was as clear the woman was a solider, even without her uniform on. Something about the fact that the young woman was out of uniform made Jen feel uneasy. She picked herself up off the floor and beat a hasty retreat back behind the counter again, her eyes focused on the blond woman. **

**"Sir, I have a message from a mutual friend," the woman murmured in a crisp, European accent to the young man as she handed him a small, folded letter. The young man took it slowly, his eyes piercing into the blonde's emerald gaze. He unfolded it, reading it briefly. His face went blank as he read the letter, his eyes glazing over as he refolded it and handed it back to the blond. The woman tucked it away again, nodded curtly to the young man.**

**"I'm sorry for your loss, sir. She was a brave solider," the blond spoke with the mechanical response of a courier that never actually met the deceased. The young man rose, dropping a few dollars on the table. He paused a moment as he passed by Jen, glancing towards her from under the bill of his cap, suddenly seeming uncertain of himself.**

**"She was my sister," he murmured to no one in particular. Jen felt tears well up in her eyes as the boy walked out the doors, never looking back as he disappeared into the night. The blond stood stiffly until the boy disappeared from sight, then let her shoulder's droop weakly. Jen finally noticed the young woman's red rimmed eyes and weary, pale expression. Pat grunted under his breath, looking at the blond wearily.**

**"You buy something, or get out," Pat growled in what might have been a menacing tone. The blond just shook her head and left. **

**"You didn't have to be rude," Jen snapped once the woman had left. Pat just shook his weary head and opened his paper to section B's last page, obituaries.**

**"I thought that boy looked familiar," Pat grumbled as he tapped the picture of one of the deceased. Jen leaned over his shoulder, reading the obituary. **

**N.O.A. "Jane Doe" **

_A N.O.A. __(No name, origin, or age) __"Jane Doe" passed away at approximately 12.5 last night after suffering severe burns over 90% of her body. The N.O.A.'s wounds were sustained during a Gundam attack on a local OZ outpost, east of Fort Carson. The N.O.A. age was approximately between 13 to 15 years of age. Her body was found several feet from a mobile suit unit that OZ officials believe she was attempting to pilot. The N.O.A. "Jane Doe" will be buried with full honors for her efforts to ward off the Gundam attack.. OZ officials ask the community to send donations in lieu of flowers to the Orphans of War fund, in honor of N.O.A. "Jane Doe"'s heroic efforts._

A small photograph of the N.O.A was beside the obituary. The girl was young, probably only fourteen, Jen guessed. Her face was stoic mask, her Prussian blue eyes set in a scowl under her short cropped red hair. Jen shook her head sadly.

"They could have been twins," she murmured, thinking again of the young man's handsome, stoic face. Pat just shook his head.

"What a waste. I hope this war ends soon. Too many people have lost loved ones already," he grumbled bitterly. Jen smiled comfortingly, patting the cook's beefy arm.

"Cheer up Pat, it's almost Christmas," Jen tried sweetly, glancing out into dark night. Inside, she said a prayer for the young man.

* * *

The shuttle touched down on L3 safety, it's weary passengers shuffling off. The final passenger emerged from the shuttle, blinking her Prussian blue eyes rapidly as they adjusted to artificial daylight. She finally stood there, looking around the spaceport on L3 as her fellow tired travelers marched on through the customs office while OZ guards patrolled the shuttle port warily. The girl allowed herself a small, content sigh as she descended down the shuttle ramp, her passport in hand.

"Hey! Noa, over here!" The girl whirled around, her short black hair falling into her eyes. The girl swept it back with a slender hand quickly, her face lighting up with a genuine smile as she saw the young blond woman waiting for her. Noa rushed over to her friend, embracing the emerald eyed blond fiercely.

"Oh, easy Noa! My ribs aren't as strong as yours," the blond laughed, peeling herself away from Noa. The blond ruffled Noa's short, black hair teasingly.

"Nice dye job, do it yourself?

"Shut up, Tess," Noa grumbled good naturedly, "I had to dye it in a truck stop bathroom before hopping the shuttle to L3. You couldn't of waited to print the obituary for few days? They were still cleaning up the wreckage by the time my 'funeral' was over."

"We had a deadline to meet," Tess Silvetin sighed, wrapping an arm around the younger girl as they strolled past the customs officers. Tess flashed her diplomatic badge to them, and they all looked the other way as the girls passed right through security without even a glance.

"So did Heero get my letter," Noa finally asked as they exited the spaceport. Tess frowned slightly.

"Yes."

"So he knows I'm okay, right?" Noa asked eagerly. Tess scowled and stopped.

"Listen Noa, there were a few changes made to the letter."

"What do you mean 'changes', " Noa asked, her sapphire eyes darkening to dangerously, the old glint returning to them. Tess shrugged weakly.

"I mean that he thinks you're dead, Noa. He thinks you died in the explosion after Wing Zero leveled the base," Tess admitted. Noa's face paled to a ghastly white.

"Tess, you told Heero he killed me? Why!? Why would you tell my brother he murdered me!" Noa's voice took on a frantic edge. People started to turn to look at girls. Tess grabbed Noa by the arm and dragged her into the restrooms. Tess locked the doors after she'd checked every stale was empty. Noa had began to pace the floor, her mouth set in a cold, hard line that meant death and destruction to anyone that got in her way.

"Listen Noa, this wasn't my idea. Treize…"

"Treize! How many times do I have to tell your whack-job cousin to stay out of my life!" Noa nearly shouted. Tess' s scowl darkened.

"Noa, it's over. Treize gave the Epyon to Zechs and now he's gone AWOL. The public is tired of this war, and some of OZ is getting sympathetic to the Gundams. It's over, Noa. Treize says by Christmas, this will all be over. That's why I changed the letter to Heero," Tess murmured guiltily. Noa looked ready to crumble. Tess squared her shoulders. This would be the final blow to Noa's fragile psyche.

"You must never let Heero know. He must never know you didn't die. If you love him Noa, you'll know he can never find you're still breathing," Tess warned Noa. Noa shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you doing this, Tess?"

"In a few weeks, the war will be over and there will be no need for people like Heero Yuy anymore. He will no longer need to be the colonies 'Perfect Solider', but he needs to start feeling to understand what it means to be human again, a civilian in a world of peace. If he thinks he's killed you, his only family, he'll feel guilt. He'll feel, for the first time in years he'll feel remorse and guilt instead of the empty loneliness he's suffered since childhood. It's the first step into letting the Perfect Solider die, and allowing Heero Yuy to live. It's your sacrifice to save your brother, Noa. Just let it go, Noa. This is your chance to start over again, too. Noa Yuy is dead, this is Treana Starcrest's turn to live. Promise me, Noa. Promise me you'll let him go," Tess beggared. Noa nodded solemnly, dashing the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, Tess, I swear it," Noa murmured in a mournful voice. Tess nodded curtly, collecting herself and unlocked the bathroom door, ready to leave.

"Will I see you again?" Noa whispered, her eyes clinging to Tess' s back. Tess shrugged faintly, her own destiny weighing heavily on her own young shoulders.

"The girl I knew is dead," Tess spoke gravely and left Noa standing there, all alone in the world falling apart. Noa took a long, deep breath, squaring her small shoulders bravely.

"Mission accepted."


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews of "Sibling Rivalry" . I wrote this story a long time ago and just recently decided to put it on the 'net. I can't promise the sequel "Shooting the Stars" will be up anytime soon, and when it does come up, the progress will be slow. I applying to Chatham Women's College at the moment for my Masters in Creative Writing, so I'm a little swamped. I promise to start posting on all my stories as soon as I have time. Thanks you again, and keep an eye out for updates.

Mysse~


End file.
